Jodoh Wasiat Bapak
by kukuh putra bahari
Summary: ini adalah sebuah cerita yang mempunyai pesan moral yang sangat berharga di setiap chapternya.
1. chapter 1

Fanfic Naruto.

Judul: Jodoh wasiat bapak

Genre: Drama, Tragedy, Romance, Humor, Horor.

Rate: T dan K

Pair: Naruto and yang lainnya.

Warning: Fanfic ini tidak sesuai dengan kejadian nyata. sebelumnya author mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kishimoto sensei, dan produser serial jodoh wasiat bapak. karena Author membuat fanfic ini karena terinspirasi dari serial yang mempunyai pesan moral tersebut. saya minta maaf bila ada salah kata dalam penulisan.

Chapter 1. Azab si pencuri uang.

"allahuakbar allahuakbar!".

"nak ayo sholat dulu". Ucap orang paruh baya.

"ahh...nanti dulu lah ibu"."aku lagi capek tau!!"."mikir!". Ucap Deidara.

"seberat pikiran apapun yang ada didalam dirimu"."tetaplah jalankan sholat nak, azan itu penggilan dari Allah". Ucap Ibu deidara.

"bu!!"."aku itu sekarang lagi mikir supaya kita gak cepat hidup miskin lagi!"."ibu!"."aku lagi mikirin kerja, daripada harus jadi pengangguran". Ucap Deidara.

"dengan sholat, berdoa, hidup ini akan terasa mudah nak". Ucap Ibu Deidara.

"ahh berisik!!"."aku capek". Ucap Deidara.

Di taman kampung, seorang penjual ramen keliling sedang duduk di bangku taman karena capek habis menjual keliling sotonya.

"alhamdulillah rezeki Allah memang berkah". Gumamnya.

"assalamualaikum bang teuchi". Ucap Kakashi.

"Waalaikumsalam"."eh Kakashi?"."lagi ngapain disini?". Tanya Teuchi.

"ini gue lagi lapar"."belum makan daritadi". Ucap Kakashi.

"alhamdulillah"."mau pesen ramen?". Tanya Teuchi.

"iya bang"."yang biasanya"."ini uangnya bang". Ucap Kakashi lalu memberikan uang.

"aku punya ide!". Gumam Deidara.

"nak kamu mau kemana!". Ucap ibu deidara.

"udah aku mau cari kerja!!". Ucap Deidara.

"tapi kau mau kerja dimana nak?"."kamu aja gak bawa ijazahmu". Ucap ibu deidara.

"udah bu!"."ibu gak usah ikut campur!"."udah sana masuk!". Ucap Deidara.

Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri mereka.

"astagfirullah!"."ibu!". Ucap Naruto.

"eh Nar!"."lu ngapain disini!?"."mau ikut campur urusan gue?". Tanya Deidara ketus.

"ehh Dei.. Dei..stop stop!". Ucap Naruto.

"ini ada apa?". Tanya Hinata.

"ibu aku selalu ikut campur urusan aku!".

"sudahlah Deidara, meskipun begitu kamu gak boleh sampai membentak ibumu!". Ucap Naruto.

"eh!"."jadi lu mau ceramahin gue!"."gue gak peduli!"."ya udah aku mau pergi saja, pusing kepalaku". Ucap Deidara lalu pergi.

"ibu yang sabar ya". Ucap Hinata.

"semoga anak ibu mendapat perlindungan dari Allah". Ucap Naruto.

"iya"."makasih nak Naruto, nak Hinata". Ucap Ibu Deidara.

"ya udah kita pulang dulu yuk Mas"."ibu kushina pasti udah siapkan makanan dirumah". Ucap Hinata.

"kalau begitu kami pamit ya"."assalamualaikum". Ucap Naruto.

"Waalaikumsalam". Ucap Ibu Deidara.

"ah akhirnya masakan makan siang sudah jadi". Ucap Kushina senang.

"hehe sekalian nunggu mas Naruto sama mbak Hinata bu". Ucap Naruko.

"ya udah ibu ke depan dulu barangkali mereka sudah datang". Ucap Kushina.

diluar rumah*

"assalamualaikum neng cantik". Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah pak RT.

"eh Waalaikumsalam pak RT". Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"eh ada pak RT"."mau aku bikinin apa?". Tanya Naruko.

"eh tidak usah kok"."lagipula saya kesini mau ngomongin sesuatu yang er.. Hmm.. Sedikit something and private". Ucap pak RT.

"heh?"."sok inggris banget pak RT". Ucap Kushina tertawa sedikit.

"ya iya dong, saya kan lulus dari Universitas Ha..Har.. Sebentar, apa ya". Ucap pak RT.

"Harvard". Ucap Naruko.

"oh iya Harvard"."nah saya kan ambil jurusan bahasa inggris tuh disitu hahaha"."nah neng cantik"."abang mau ngomong sesuatu sama neng". Ucap pak RT.

"apa itu?". Tanya Kushina.

"if i can't". Ucap pak RT tapi di sela.

"assalamualaikum neng". Ucap orang yang katanya orang terkaya di kampung.

"Waalaikumsalam". Ucap Kushina.

"eh ngapain lu disini!?". Ucap pak RT.

"ya itu tuh itu". Ucap orang kaya.

"itu itu apa bang?". Tanya Kushina.

"assalamualaikum!". Ucap Naruto dan Hinata.

"Waalaikumsalam"."eh anak - anak dah pulang"."ayo masuk makan dulu"."dan kalian?"."mau ikutan makan?". Ucap Kushina.

"hehe tak perlu repot - repot neng"."hehehe"."aduh abang jadi gak enak". Ucap pak RT.

"oh begitu"."ya udah aku masuk duluan ya yuk anak - anak, ayo masuk"."assalamualaikum". Ucap Kushina.

"Waalaikumsalam". Ucap kedua orang itu.

"yah dia masuk". Ucap orang kaya.

"ah elu sih"."kacaukan moment gue". Ucap pak RT.

"harusnya gue yang dapetin". Ucap pak RT.

"gue duluan!"."kan gue orang terkaya disini". Ucap orang kaya.

Sementara Deidara dan Sasori sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"eh mendingan kita rampok semua orang"."biar kita dapat duit". Ucap Sasori.

"ya udah ayo cepetan!". Ucap Deidara.

Deidara dan Sasori melancarkan aksinya. Hingga mereka menemukan seorang wanita sedang duduk di taman sambil memainkan ponsel.

"he!!"."serahkan duit lu!". Ucap Deidara.

"bang!!"."lepasin!!"."lepaskan aku!". Ucap wanita itu berusaha melawan.

"diam!!"."atau aku akan!"."arghh!!"."aduh aduh sakit!!". Teriak Deidara ketika tangannya digigit.

Wanita itu berlari kencang dan ketakutan. Deidara dan Sasori pun mengejarnya. Karena ketakutan, tanpa sadar Wanita itu tidak menoleh kiri kanan saat akan menyebrang jalan. Dan yang terjadi.

"aaaaa!!!". Teriak wanita itu.

Wanita itu tertabrak dan langsung terjatuh di jalan sementara penabraknya lari.

"waduh bagaimana ini?". Tanya Sasori.

"ya udah!"."ambil semua duitnya!"."sebelum ada yang lihat!". Ucap Deidara.

Deidara dan Sasori pun kabur membawa barang curiannya. Si Teuchi penjual ramen yang kebetulan lewat terkejut dengan adanya seorang wanita yang tergeletak di jalanan.

"astagfirullah!!"."tolong!!"."tolong!!". Teriak Teuchi.

"ada apa bang!". Tanya salah seorang warga.

"ini ada korban tabrak lari". Ucap Teuchi.

"astagfirullah, darahnya keluar dari kepala". Ucap warga yang lain.

Salah satu warga menelpon Naruto. Dan secepatnya Naruto tiba di tempat kejadian.

"innalillahi wa'innailaihi roji'un". Ucap Naruto.

"ya sudah terpaksa kita harus memakamkannya". Ucap Hinata.

"assalamualaikum wr..wb". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"Waalaikumsalam". Ucap seluruh warga.

"umur, rezeki, dan takdir itu memang rahasia Allah SWT"."tidak ada yang tahu kapan hal itu akan menimpa kita sewaktu - waktu". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"iya pak Ustadz". Ucap Hinata.

"nah sekarang ayo kita sholatkan". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

Proses pemakaman telah dilakukan. Waktu semakin berjalan, waktu sudah semakin menjelang sore.

"nah hari ini kita dapat uang banyak nih". Ucap Deidara.

"5 juta hahahahaha". Ucap Sasori.

"nih 2,5 juta buat kamu"."sisanya lagi buat gue". Ucap Deidara.

"nah gitu dong bro"."besok - besok lagi gue ikut". Ucap Sasori.

"assalamualaikum". Ucap Deidara.

"Waalaikumsalam". Ucap ibu Deidara.

"ahh akhirnya selesai kerja juga hari ini"."dapat duit banyak lagi". Ucap Deidara.

"alhamdulillah"."kamu kerja apa emang?"."dan berapa hasil yang kamu dapat padahal baru hari pertama". Ucap Ibu Deidara.

"2.500.000 bu"."lumayan kan?". Ucap Deidara.

"iya sih"."tapi masa hari pertama langsung di bayar?"."ibu curiga ini"."kamu dapat uang itu darimana?". Tanya Ibu Deidara.

"bu!"."yang penting kan sekarang Dei kan dapat uang!"."harusnya ibu bersyukur!"."bukan curiga!"."bosan tau hidup miskin terus!". Ucap Deidara lalu masuk ke kamar.

Perilaku kasarnya pada ibunya, membuat ibunya menangis dan kepikiran apa yang dilakukan oleh anaknya itu.

"sekarang dapat duit banyak"."dan kurasa seperti ini terus bahkan cepet kaya nih". Ucap Deidara.

Brak...

Tiba-tiba gitar yang berada didalam kamar Deidara jatuh sendiri padahal tidak ada angin yang lewat.

"suara apa tuh?". Gumam Deidara.

Selambu di kamarnya buka tutup sendiri. Dan membuat Deidara sedikit takut.

"siapa yang berani ganggu gue!". Teriak Deidara.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Bahu Deidara dipegang oleh sesuatu. Pas Deidara menengok ke belakang, Deidara pun langsung berteriak ketakutan lantaran melihat hantu dari orang yang ketabrak tadi siang sedang memandang Deidara.

"se...setan!!". Teriak Deidara.

Tak terasa hari sudah hampir malam. Para warga menghentikan aktivitas nya masing - masing.

"alhamdulillah hari ini laku"."rezeki mu merupakan berkah darimu ya Allah". Ucap Teuchi.

"bang, ramen nya satu bang". Ucap Sesosok wanita tetapi dengan suara sayu dan agak berat.

"sebentar ya neng"."mau porsi yang mana?". Tanya Teuchi.

"yang biasa aja bang". Ucap sesosok wanita itu lagi.

"oke neng si...". Ucap Teuchi kaget yang ternyata pesan adalah Hantu wanita yang tertabrak tadi siang.

"a..."."uweeee!!"."neng!"."hiks"."kenapa setan mau pesen ramen?". Ucap Teuchi sambil mewek.

"mau makan bang". Ucap wanita itu.

"nih nih kalau mau makan, masak aja ramen nya sendiri"."g...gratis kok"."uaaaa!!"."setan!!". Teriak Teuchi lalu lari.

Beberapa hari kemudian, semenjak kejadian itu. Banyak warga yang resah sekali dengan hantu wanita yang tertabrak itu. Tetapi Deidara semakin hari semakin melunjak tingkahnya dan semakin suka mencuri.

"nah sekarang dengan membobol toko perhiasan ini, aku bisa kaya". Gumam Deidara lalu menaruh semua perhiasan itu di tasnya.

Brak...

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di toko itu.

"uwaaa!!"."jangan ganggu aku!!"."lu udah mati!"."lu udah mati!"."pergi kamu setan!". Teriak Deidara.

Namun menghilang setelah itu.

"lho setannya hilang"."cepet - cepet kabur deh". Gumam Deidara.

"assalamualaikum bang Teuchi, bang Guy, Bang Kakashi". Ucap seorang tukang jamu bernama Ino.

"Waalaikumsalam". Ucap ketiga orang itu.

"lagi pada ngapain bang?". Tanya Ino.

"ini lagi jualan lah masa lagi nyari kodok". Ucap Teuchi.

"ieee bang Teuchi nih, kebanyakan ngelawak". Ucap Ino.

"oh ya katanya warga kampung sini"."hantu yang merupakan arwahnya wanita yang ketabrak kemarin katanya jadi arwah penasaran". Ucap Guy.

"iya bener"."kemarin aja gue didatengin tuh dia pesen ramen tapi aku tinggal, aku takut". Ucap Teuchi.

"ah masa, lu ada - ada aja deh". Ucap Kakashi.

"permisi". Ucap sesosok wanita itu dengan suara berat.

"nih baru aja di omongin udah muncul!"."te...terus gue kudu gimana dong"."uweeee". Ucap Teuchi.

"hihihihi". Tawanya menyeramkan.

"i..iya bang bener"."ya udah Ino kabur duluan dah". Ucap Ino langsung lari.

"ya udah, lu baik - baik aja disini sama si hantunya". Ucap Guy langsung kabur dan diikuti oleh Kakashi.

"uuhh!!"."gue ditinggal sendirian lagi". Ucap Teuchi.

"abang". Ucap Hantu itu.

"neng"."gue gak punya salah sama lo"."jangan nakut - nakutin gue ye". Ucap Teuchi sambil menepuk bahu.

Lalu si Teuchi lari sambil bawa gerobaknya.

"nah duit semakin banyak"."tak lama lagi gue bakal kaya". Ucap Deidara.

Tiba-tiba lampu rumah mati sendiri. Hawa dingin menusuk seisi rumah itu. Lalu terdengarlah suara tawa menyeramkan.

"siapa disitu!". Ucap Deidara.

Lalu terdengar suara gelas pecah didapur. Deidara pergi menuju dapur, tetapi anehnya lampunya masih nyala.

Jeng...

"siapa yang megang kaki gue!". Gumam Deidara.

"hmmm". Ucap Hantu itu sambil memelototkan matanya.

"setan!!"."le...lepasin kaki gue!!"."lu udah mati!!"."lu udah mati!!". Teriak Deidara.

"astagfirullah Deidara!"."istigfar nak istigfar". Ucap Ibu Deidara.

Tapi sosok itu langsung menghilang.

"ehh tadi ada sekarang kok gak ada"."aneh". Ucap Deidara.

"nak lebih baik bertobatlah". Ucap Ibu Deidara.

"hah!!"."udah udah sana sana!"."aku mau ngitung duit!". Ucap Deidara.

"aww 30 juta!"."kaya beneran nih gue!". Ucap Deidara senang.

Lalu lampu kamar mati lagi dan tiba-tiba ada suara benda jatuh. Kemudian Deidara menghidupkan lampu. Dan sosok itu muncul di hadapannya.

"uwaa!!"."setan!"."pergi lu jangan ganggu gue!!". Ucap Deidara lalu lari keluar.

Deidara berlari keluar sambil menengok ke belakang.

"tuh setan udah gak ada"."dasar gangguin gue aja". Ucap Deidara.

"ya ampun Deidara"."kamu kenapa?". Tanya Naruto.

"ha?"."diam lu Naruto!"."lu gak usah ikut campur urusan gue!". Ucap Deidara lalu pergi.

"astagfirullah". Gumam Naruto.

Deidara berjalan lagi. Namun tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh hantu wanita itu yang sudah mati 3 hari yang lalu.

"uwaaa!!"."setan!!"."jangan ganggu gue!!". Teriak Deidara lari.

Deidara terus berlari dengan panik. Suasana malam tersebut memang menyeramkan.

Tit... Tit...

"awas!!". Teriak pengemudi mobil.

Tapi sayangnya sudah terlambat, Deidara sudah tertabrak. Dan pengemudi nya pun lari.

"astagfirullah!"."Deidara!". Ucap Naruto.

"ada apa Nar?". Tanya pak RT.

"ini si Deidara ketabrak". Ucap Naruto.

"ya ampun, darahnya dia keluar!". Ucap pak RT.

"innalillahi wa'innailaihi roji'un". Ucap Naruto setelah memeriksa nadinya.

Proses pemakaman Deidara pun lancar, tetapi ibunya menangis terus di makam anaknya sejadi - jadinya.

"ibu yang sabar ya". Ucap Hinata sambil mengelus ibu Deidara.

"semoga dari kejadian ini, kita bisa mengambil pelajaran yang berharga"."kita tidak boleh mencuri dan mengambil apapun yang bukan milik kita"."itu haram dan dosa hukumnya". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"baik pak Ustadz". Ucap seluruh warga.

"baiklah pak Ustadz, kita doakan semoga almarhum diterima di sisi Allah". Ucap Naruto.

"ya ampun kuburan dia mengeluarkan asap!". Ucap Naruko.

"baunya busuk lagi!". Ucap warga lainnya.

"ini semua adalah azab bagi saudara Deidara karena semasa hidup nya dia suka mencuri dan menyusahkan orang". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"astagfirullah". Ucap seluruh warga.

"mari kita doakan semoga Almarhum saudara Deidara dapat diampuni segala dosanya, dan dilapangkan kuburnya". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"amin". Ucap seluruh warga.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic Naruto.

Judul: Jodoh wasiat bapak

Genre: Drama, Tragedy, Romance,

Humor, Horor.

Rate: T dan K

Pair: Naruto and yang lainnya.

Warning: Fanfic ini tidak sesuai dengan kejadian nyata. sebelumnya author mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kishimoto sensei, dan produser serial jodoh wasiat bapak. karena Author membuat fanfic ini karena terinspirasi dari serial yang mempunyai pesan moral tersebut. saya minta maaf bila ada salah kata dalam penulisan.

Chapter 2. Akibat bermain Closet Door.

Kita didunia ini harus bersyukur kepada Allah SWT. Kita sebagai manusia harus selalu senantiasa melakukan perbuatan terpuji dan berakhlak baik. Jangan melakukan perbuatan musyrik yang menyekutukan Allah seperti main Jelangkung atau pergi ke dukun bahkan ke tempat angker untuk melakukan pesugihan ataupun memainkan permainan pemanggil setan yang sangat dilaknat oleh Allah.

"eh bro bro"."gue punya permainan seru nih". Ucap Kidomaru

"apa tuh?". Tanya Sakon.

"iya nih cepet katakan". Ucap Ukon.

"gue punya permainan baru nih"."barusan aku cari permainan pemanggil setan yang menarik". Ucap Kidomaru.

"apa itu?"."bloody marry?"."crossroad demons?". Tanya Sakon.

"bukan tapi"."the closet door"."permainan ini merupakan permainan pemanggil setan yang menarik"."caranya, kau butuh lemari besar yang cukup untuk bersembunyi untuk badan kamu terus matikan seluruh lampu rumah"."kau siapkan satu pak korek api tapi kau menyalakan satu batang saja, pastikan lemarimu tertutup". Ucap Kidomaru.

"iya terus?". Tanya Sakon.

"ealah aku tau permainan itu"."kalian berani gak?". Tanya Kimimaru.

"masa ada permainan itu, sekarang jaman game"."COC, Mobile Legend"."AOV". Ucap Ukon.

"yah kalian gak berani ya"."pengecut"."kebetulan nanti malam jumat"."nanti aku lakukan saja tengah malam". Ucap Kimimaru.

"ciee bos berani". Ucap Sakon Ukon.

Sementara di rumah keluarga Namikaze, banyak anggota keluarga yang berkumpul disana rame - rame.

"Naruko, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?". Tanya Kushina.

"iya bu"."kami masih pacaran sih tapi kami bingung, cinta kami sudah kuat"."tapi kami bingung mau lanjut ke jenjang pernikahan". Ucap Naruko.

"cieee, dek Naruko nikah nih sama Sasuke"."buruan dah biar ibu kushina punya cucu haha". Ucap Hinata.

"assalamualaikum". Ucap seseorang di luar.

"Waalaikumsalam". Ucap Kushina lalu keluar.

"eh bapak Ustadz ada apa kemari?". Tanya Kushina.

"begini Bu Kushina, nanti malam ada pengajian ba'da isya". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"eh iya bapak terima kasih"."bapak masuk dulu ya saya buatkan minuman". Ucap Kushina.

"terima kasih atas tawarannya ibu"."tetapi saya buru - buru ke rumah pak RT, maaf". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"oh iya gak papa kok pak"."terima kasih". Ucap Kushina.

"kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"."assalamualaikum". Ucap Ustadz Hidan lalu pergi.

"Waalaikumsalam". Ucap Kushina.

Malam setelah sholat isya, biasa diadakan pengajian di setiap malam jumat yang dipimpin langsung oleh Ustadz Hidan.

"assalamualaikum wr..wb". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"Waalaikumsalam". Ucap seluruh warga.

"hadirin jamaah pengajian yang dimuliakan oleh Allah SWT"."kali ini kita akan membahas tentang siapa yang tahu arti syukur itu..?"."Arti syukur adalah berterima kasih dan memuji sang pemberi nikmat yaitu Allah SWT baik secara langsung maupun tidak secara langsung atas karunia atau kebaikan dari Allah.

Pengungkapan rasa syukur meliputi tiga hal yaitu :

Yang pertama, Mengakui nikmat dalam batin. Artinya kita meyakini bahwa apa saja yang telah kita rasakan, baik yang berbentuk jasmani maupun rohani, itu adalah dari Allah SWT.

Yang kedua, adalah membicarakan secara lahir atau lisan yang artinya kita senantiasa mengingat dan menyebut-nyebut kemurahan dan kenikmatan Allah yang telah diberikan kepada kita. Hal ini sesuai firman Allah dalam Al-Qur'an surat Ad-Dhuha ayat 11 yang bunyinya

وَأَمَّا بِنِعْمَةِ رَبِّكَ فَحَدِّثْ

artinya "Dan terhadap nikmat Tuhanmu, maka hendaklah kamu menyebut-nyebutnya."

"yang ketiga adalah menjadikan nikmat karunia Allah sebagai sarana taat kepada Allah"."faktor pertama dan kedua belum mencapai nilai haqiqi apabila faktor yang ketiga ini dapat direalisasikan"."Dan hanya orang-orang yang berimanlah yang bisa bersyukur dengan sebaik-baiknya"."merekalah yang tahu hakikat syukur yang sebenarnya". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

Para warga pun mengikuti pengajian dan tausyiah dengan hikmat.

Sementara kimimaru lagi sendirian dirumahnya karena orang tuanya sedang pergi.

"nah lemari ini besar, permainan itu menarik juga jadi pingin"."penasaran gue"."tapi nunggu jam 1 - 2 malam dah". Ucap Kimimaru.

Lalu Naruto menelpon sahabat geng nya untuk nemenin dia dirumah.

"woy Sakon"."ajak temen - temen geng kita main PS 4 dirumahku deh"."mumpung nyokap bokap gue sendiri dirumah". Ucap Kimimaru.

"wah siap bos nanti aku sampaikan ke anak - anak". Ucap Sakon.

Kembali ke pengajian.

"Kalau kita lihat dan perhatikan di sekitar kita, betapa banyak nikmat Allah yang telah dikaruniakan kepada hamba-hamba-Nya".

"Dari nikmat hidup, sarana prasarana penunjang, sampai nikmat yang terbesar yaitu nikmat Iman dan Islam. Dan kalaulah kita hitung nikmat Allah niscaya kita takkan mampu menghitungya".

"Hal itu karena nikmat Allah sangatlah banyak, sebagaimana Allah berfirman".

وَإِنْ تَعُدُّوا نِعْمَةَ اللَّهِ لَا تُحْصُوهَا إِنَّ اللَّهَ لَغَفُورٌ رَحِيمٌ

artinya dan jikalau kamu menghitung-hitung nikmat Allah, niscaya kamu takkan dapat menghitungnya."

"Hadirin yang berbahagia.

Untuk mendorong para hamba-Nya untuk selalu bersyukur, Allah menjanjikan akan menambah dengan tambahan yang berlipat ganda dan sebaliknya Allah akan memberikan adzab yang pedih bagi mereka yang mengingkari nikmat Allah SWT".

Janji Allah ini dapat kita baca pada firman Allah dalam Al-Qur'an surat Ibrahim ayat 7 yang berbunyi:

وَإِذْ تَأَذَّنَ رَبُّكُمْ لَئِنْ شَكَرْتُمْ لأزِيدَنَّكُمْ وَلَئِنْ كَفَرْتُمْ إِنَّ عَذَابِي لَشَدِيدٌ

"Sungguh bila kamu bersyukur atas nikmat-Ku akan Aku tambah nikmat-Ku kepadamu namun apabila kamu mengingkari nikmat-Ku, sesungguhnya adzab-Ku amat pedih"

"Dengan demikian, jika kita dapat mengamalkan firman Allah tersebut, Allah pasti akan melipatgandakan nikmat-Nya dan menjauhkan adzab-Nya".

"Demikian yang dapat saya sampaikan mudah-mudahan bermanfaat dan dapat kita amalkan dalam kehidupan. Amin Yaa Robbal alamin".

"amin!". Ucap seluruh warga.

"semoga bisa jadi manfaat ya semuanya". Ucap Naruto.

"amin!. Ucap semua warga.

Begitulah Ustadz Hidan mengakhiri tausyiahnya.

Di taman, Teuchi dan Ino lagi nongkrong bareng.

"ramen ramen!!"."ramen keliling!"."100% halal!!"."beli - beli!". Ucap Teuchi sambil meneriaki.

"mas beli ramennya satu porsi". Ucap seseorang.

"alhamdulillah"."baik bang!". Ucap Teuchi bersemangat.

"assalamualaikum!!". Ucap duo pengganggu iseng sekaligus sahabat dari Teuchi, Ino yaitu Kakashi dan Guy.

"Waalaikumsalam". Ucap Teuchi dan Ino serta orang pemesan ramen itu.

"wih nongkrong berdua"."kalian jadian ye". Ucap Guy.

"niiehh"."apa - an sih lu Guy"."sembarangan aja lu ngomong". Ucap Ino.

"apaan lu Guy, ganggu orang jualan aje". Ucap Teuchi.

"yah, kan tumben nongkrong berdua"."ciee". Ucap Kakashi.

"ah lu kalau mau makan ya udah gue bikinin kamu ramen daripada buruk sangka". Ucap Teuchi.

"hah?"."gratis?"."beneran nih bang". Ucap Guy.

"iya, alhamdulillah lagi untung banyak nih gue"."sesekali shodaqoh". Ucap Teuchi.

"alhamdulillah!"."makasih ya bang". Ucap Kakashi.

"sama - sama"."lu kalau gratisan langsung kaya roket ke luar angkasa"."hmm, lu mau makan gak no?". Ucap Teuchi.

"ahaha enggak terima kasih, Ino dah kenyang bang". Ucap Ino.

"ciee lagi diet". Ucap Kakashi.

"hahaha biar tambah seksi"."lagian situ kan udah sexy". Ucap Guy.

"ihh bang Guy"."suka aja lihatin orang". Ucap Ino.

*di rumah keluarga Namikaze*

"bu, kenapa kalau setiap kali mendengarkan ceramahnya pak Ustadz selalu hati Naru terasa tentram dan tenang banget". Ucap Naruko.

"alhamdulillah"."semoga jadi manfaat untuk semuanya".

Malam semakin larut, teman - teman anggota geng nya Kimimaru sudah pada pulang semuanya jam 1 malam.

"kini saatnya melakukannya". Ucap Kimimaru.

Kemudian Kimimaru mematikan semua lampu dirumahnya dan mulai melakukan permainan itu. Setelah menyiapkan mental dan korek api, Kimimaru pergi ke lemari kosong yang berada di belakang rumah. Lalu masuk ke dalam lemari.

"show me the lights or leave me in the darkness". Ucap Kimimaru.

Ada sebuah bisikan dari dalam lemari, dengan korek api yang masih menyala, kimimaru perlahan - lahan keluar dari lemari dan menutup lemari dan berhasil.

"tak terjadi apa - apa". Ucap Kimimaru lalu tidur.

Hari pertama, tak ada kejadian ganjil. Hari kedua masih tidak ada. Tetapi hari ketiga, keganjilan mulai muncul.

"coba kalau aku buka lemari". Gumam Kimimaru lalu membuka lemari itu.

Ternyata Kimimaru melihat sesuatu dengan mata merah menyala.

"ada setan beneran!!". Teriak Kimimaru lalu kembali menutup lemari.

Kimimaru's POV.

gila tuh permainan. lemari itu ada setannya beneran. Sialan. Bisa - bisa gue diteror lagi. Ahh kagak mungkin. Itu hanya mitos.

Kimimaru End POV.

Brak...

"suara apa itu!". Gumam Kimimaru.

Ckek..

"argh!!"."argh!"."si...sialan!!"."woy lepasin!!"."lepasin gue!!". Ucap Kimimaru.

"hah?"."sudah hilang?". Gumam Kimimaru.

Cklek...

"eh?"."woy!!"."jangan ngerjain gue lu!!". Teriak Kimimaru.

Kemudian munculah sosok berjubah hitam tanpa muka dibelakang Kimimaru.

"hua!!!"."se...setan!!"."jangan ganggu gue lu!!"."pergi sana!!". Teriak Kimimaru lalu lari.

Selama beberapa Hari ini Kimimaru diteror oleh bermacam setan yang wujudnya tak karuan.

"argh!!"."sialan!!"."woy setan!!"."pergi lu dari rumah gue!". Ucap Kimimaru.

"tidak bisa"."kau telah mengundang kami untuk tinggal dirumahmu lewat lemari"."dan kau tak bisa mengusir kami". Ucap salah satu setan itu.

"pergi lu!!"."ini rumah gue!!"."rumah lu ada di neraka!". Teriak Kimimaru ketakutan.

Kimimaru lari keluar rumah dengan perasaan gak karuan dengan rambut acak - acakan.

"eh astagfirullah!!"."mas Kim ada apa?". Tanya Naruto.

"i...itu!!"."dirumah gue ada setan Nar!!". Ucap Kimimaru panik.

"astagfirullah"."kamu jangan mengada - ngada". Ucap Naruto.

"beneran Nar"."kalau lu gak percaya, ayo masuk kerumah gue". Ucap Kimimaru.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

"gak ada apa - apa nih"."mendingan kamu baca istigfar aja"."supaya hatimu tenang". Ucap Naruto.

Tetapi Kimimaru terus menerus diteror. Barang barang dirumah itu terus berjatuhan sendiri.

"ehh setan!"."lu pergi!". Teriak Kimimaru.

"tidak bisa!"."sekarang ini rumah kami hahaha". Ucap Setan itu.

Jduk...

"aduh!!"."lu jangan jatuhin gue!!". Teriak Kimimaru.

Keesokan harinya Kimimaru berjalan luntang - lantung dengan kondisi tubuh dan pikiran yang acak - acakan dan lusuh.

"astagfirullah!!"."bang Kimimaru!!". Teriak Naruko.

"aduh!!"."lu pergi dari rumah gue!!"."pergi!!". Teriak Kimimaru gak jelas.

"kenapa bang?". Tanya Naruko.

"ahh minggir lu!!"."hosh...hosh!!". Ucap Kimimaru.

"astagfirullah"."istgifar Bang Kim"."tenang!!". Ucap Naruko.

"ahh enggak!!"."minggir!!"."eh setan minggir lu!". Teriak Kimimaru.

"astagfirullah!!"."Naruko!"."Kimimaru!"."ada apa!". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"ini pak Ustadz sepertinya Kimimaru ini kaya kesurupan". Ucap Naruko.

"astagfirullah!!"."ya udah hubungin kakak kamu"."nanti kita bawa ke Mushola". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"baik". Ucap Naruko lalu menelpon Naruto.

"assalamualaikum mas". Ucap Naruko.

"Waalaikumsalam"."ada apa Naruko?". Tanya Naruto.

"mas, kesini sekarang di deket nya warung yakiniku". Ucap Naruko.

"eh ada apa?". Tanya Naruto.

"ini mas tolong aku sama Ustadz Hidan"."tolongin Kimimaru yang sepertinya kaya kesurupan sampai jalannya luntang - lantung gak jelas sambil teriak begitu". Ucap Naruko.

"astagfirullah"."ya udah aku kesana ya". Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah mas, aku tunggu ya". Ucap Naruko.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang.

"astagfirullah!!"."mas Kim!". Ucap Naruto.

"mas tolong bawa ke Masjid". Ucap Naruko.

"ya udah ayo". Ucap Naruto.

Berkat usaha pak Ustadz, Kimimaru akhirnya tenang.

"jadi apa yang menyebabkan kamu seperti ini nak Kimimaru". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

Kemudian Kimimaru menceritakan semuanya sedetil - detilnya.

"jadi begitu"."astagfirullah"."bertobatlah kamu dari perbuatan musyrik itu"."dengar!"."jangan melakukan apa yang dilaknat oleh Allah karena itu sama saja dengan kamu menyekutukan Allah". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"ba...baiklah pak Ustadz, saya menyesal"."saya gak mau setan - setan dirumahku itu tinggal dan ganggu dirumahku". Ucap Kimimaru.

"baiklah nanti malam saya akan kerumah kamu". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"saya juga akan bantu pak". Ucap Naruko.

Saat malam hari, Naruto dan Ustadz Hidan pergi menuju rumah kimimaru. Kimimaru mematikan lampu rumah.

"bismillahirrahmanirrahim". Ustadz Hidan membuka pintu lemari.

Betapa kagetnya mereka membuka lemari itu. Ada setan tinggal disana.

"wahai kau setan yang dilaknat oleh Allah"."pergilah kau dari rumah ini!!"."karena sesungguhnya tempat tinggalmu itu adalah di neraka!!". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"tidak bisa!"."lemari ini adalah rumahku!". Ucap setan itu.

"kalau begitu kami akan bacakan ayat kursi untuk mengusirmu!!". Ucap Naruto tegas.

Kemudian mereka bertiga melakukan pengusiran dengan membaca doa - doa dan ayat kursi. Setan - setan yang ada didalam lemari maupun yang ada disekitar rumah pun langsung tersiksa. Setelah itu menghilang.

"terima kasih pak ustadz"."mas Naruto". Ucap Kimimaru.

"sama - sama"."Kimimaru"."terangilah rumah kamu dengan bacaan ayat suci Al - Qur'an dan jangan jadikan rumahmu seperti kuburan". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

Semenjak hari itu, Kimimaru menyesali perbuatannya dan Kimimaru bertobat. Sungguh akhir yang indah. Subhanallah, Allah Maha Suci, Allah Maha pengampun hambanya.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic Naruto.

Judul: Jodoh wasiat bapak

Genre: Drama, Tragedy, Romance, Humor, Horor.

Rate: T dan K

Pair: Naruto and yang lainnya.

Warning: Fanfic ini tidak sesuai dengan kejadian nyata. sebelumnya author mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kishimoto sensei, dan produser serial jodoh wasiat bapak. karena Author membuat fanfic ini karena terinspirasi dari serial yang mempunyai pesan moral tersebut. saya minta maaf bila ada salah kata dalam penulisan.

Chapter 3. Rentenir yang jahat.

Ketika hidup, kita tidak boleh pelit. Kita harus saling membantu sesama umat manusia. Sebagai contoh Ketika ada manusia yang ingin meminjam uang pada kita, maka kita juga harus meminjamkan dengan nilai yang sesuai dengan apa yang orang yang mau pinjam katakan. Jika kita masih butuh uang itu dikembalikan, itu tidak masalah, tetapi jika kita ikhlas maka pahalanya akan lebih besar. Kita juga tidak boleh meminjamkan uang dengan bunga yang tinggi karena itu tidak jujur. Ketika kita akan menagih hutang, mintalah dan selesaikan secara baik - baik dan sopan. Berikut ini adalah kisa episode ke 3.

"permisi". Ucap seseorang.

"ada apa!?". Tanya Kakuzu.

"bisakah saya meminjam uang?"."saya gak punya uang untuk membeli obat untuk bapak saya yang sedang sakit". Ucap orang itu.

"berapa yang kau butuhkan?". Tanya Kakuzu.

"300.000 aja". Ucap orang itu.

"hmm oke". Ucap Kakuzu lalu meminjamkan uang.

"oke!"."ini uangnya!"."tapi kau harus mengembalikannya!". Ucap Kakuzu.

"iya terima kasih nanti saya akan kembalikan". Ucap orang itu.

"baiklah saya tunggu 2 minggu"."kalau sampai belum kembalikan, awas lu!". Ucap Kakuzu.

"iya"."terima kasih". Ucap orang itu.

*di rumah Keluarga Namikaze*

"nah kali ini ibu masak soto ayam spesial". Ucap Kushina.

"wih kayanya enak nih bu". Ucap Naruko.

"jelas dong kan masakan ibu pakai kasih sayang". Ucap Kushina.

"jadi ingat almarhum ayah, ayah kan demen banget kalau makan soto buatan ibu". Ucap Naruto.

"iya ya". Ucap Kushina.

"ya udah ayo makan, baunya udah menggoda selera". Ucap Naruto.

"oh ya mas"."kan mas masih muda nih"."apa gak mau cari kerja di kantor atau apa?". Tanya Naruko.

"hmm ini juga mas sebenarnya ini mikir"."tapi ini juga wasiat bapak". Ucap Naruto.

"kalau kamu bingung lebih baik sholat isthikarah nanti"."sekarang makan dulu nak". Ucap Kushina.

"baik bu". Ucap Naruto.

Ternyata, orang yang pinjam uang itu cewek. Eh ternyata namanya Yurika.

"bapak ini obat buat bapak!". Ucap orang itu.

"makasih ya nak". Ucap bapak.

"bapak minum obatnya supaya sakitnya sembuh". Ucap Yurika.

"makasih ya nak"."kamu orang yang baik hati"."semoga bapak bisa sembuh". Ucap bapak.

"amin". Ucap Yurika.

2 minggu berlalu dan Kakuzu si rentenir itu datang kerumahnya Yurika. Tentu saja untuk menagih hutangnya.

Tok... Tok... Tok

"iya?". Ucap Yurika.

"eh"."hutang lu yang harus kau bayar mana?". Tanya Kakuzu.

"maaf bang soalnya masih belum bisa saya bayar dulu, saya janji saya akan membayarnya". Ucap Yurika.

"baiklah gue tunggu 3 hari lagi"."kalau lu gak bisa bayar hutang mu awas lu!". Ucap Kakuzu lalu pergi.

Kakuzu menutup pintu itu dengan kasar.

"bapak"."Yuri mau cari uang dulu ya, supaya bisa bantu bapak". Ucap Yurika.

"gak usah nak"."kamu anak perempuan, kamu masih muda". Ucap bapak.

"gak papa pak"."lagipula Yuri ikhlas membantu bapak, lagipula Yuri sudah 20 tahun, sudah seharusnya Yuri bekerja walaupun hanya lulus SMA". Ucap Yurika.

"subhanallah"."niatmu mulia sekali nak"."semoga Allah memberikan jalan yang terbaik". Ucap Bapak.

"assalamualaikum". Ucap Seseorang diluar rumah.

"Waalaikumsalam"."eh mas Kimimaru"."ada apa mas?". Tanya Yurika.

"emm ini sebenarnya aduh hehehe... Ya ampun jadi malu jelasinnya". Ucap Kimimaru.

"eh nak Kim". Ucap bapak.

"iya bapak". Ucap Kimimaru lalu salaman.

"bapak, aku mau cari kerja dulu ya"."supaya bisa bantuin bapak". Ucap Yurika.

"eh kau mau kerja dimana?". Tanya Kimimaru.

"ya kerja dimana aja mas asalkan halal". Ucap Yurika.

"oh begitu"."buat apa?". Tanya Kimimaru

"aku pinjam uang sama Kakuzu buat beli obat bapak aku mas". Ucap Yurika.

"Kakuzu?"."diakan rentenir!"."ngapain kamu pinjam uang sama dia?"."kenapa kau tidak bilang aku?". Tanya Kimimaru.

"maaf mas, aku gak mau ngerepotin orang lain". Ucap Yurika.

Setelah 3 Hari Kakuzu datang lagi kerumah itu.

"woy!!"."bayar Hutang lu!". Ucap Kakuzu berteriak.

"i..iya?". Ternyata bapak nya yang ngebuka pintu.

"eh pak tua!"."bayar utang nya!"."anak lu punya hutang sama gue!". Teriak Kakuzu.

"emang berapa hutang nya?". Tanya bapak.

"900.000". Ucap Kakuzu.

"astagfirullah"."dia kan cuma punya hutang sama kamu 300.000". Ucap bapak.

"bodoh amat!!"."sekarang anak lu mana!". Teriak Kakuzu.

"anak saya lagi kerja". Ucap bapak.

"oh"."ya sudah lu bayar aja sekarang!"."atau enggak gue obrak abrik isi rumah lu!". Ucap Kakuzu.

"tidak bisa!"."kau tidak bisa mengobrak abrik isi rumah saya!". Ucap bapak.

Kemudian terjadi pertikaian antara si bapak dan si Kakuzu. Si bapak berusaha mempertahankan rumah.

"ahh minggir lu!". Kakuzu mendorong bapak hingga terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur tembok dengan keras.

Kakuzu panik dan segera mengecek nadinya.

"waduh nih bapak udah mati!"."mendingan gue kabur!". Gumam Kakuzu.

Tetapi saat Kakuzu lari, Kimimaru lewat.

"woy!!"."Kakuzu!!"."mau kemana lu?". Teriak Kimimaru.

Kimimaru terkejut ketika melihat si bapak tergeletak di depan rumahnya.

"bapak!"."astagfirullah!!". Ucap Kimimaru.

Kimimaru mengecek badan dan nadinua si bapak itu.

"innalillahi wa'innailaihi roji'un". Ucap Kimimaru.

"tolong!!!"."tolong!!". Kimimaru berteriak.

"ehh mas Kimimaru"."ada apa?". Tanya Naruto.

"bapak!"."bapaknya si Yurika meninggal!". Ucap Kimimaru.

"innalillahi wa'innailaihi roji'un"."ada apa memang kok sampai meninggal!". Ucap Naruto.

"tadi saya lihat Kakuzu lari dari rumah itu!". Ucap Kimimaru.

"waduh ini pasti Yurika sedih". Ucap Naruto.

"assalamualaikum"."bapak, Yuri pu..."."bapak!!". Ucap Yurika terkejut.

"Yurika!". Ucap Kimimaru.

"mas bapak kenapa!?". Tanya Yurika.

"tadi aku lihat Kakuzu lari dari rumahmu dan aku lihat bapakmu sudah meninggal!". Ucap Kimimaru.

"me...meninggal!?"."bapak!!"."bapak jangan tinggalkan Yuri pak"."setelah ibu, kini bapak!"."ya allah"."bapak!!". Ucap Yurika nangis.

"Yurika, kamu yang sabar". Ucap Naruto.

"bapak!!". Teriak Yurika menangis.

Kemudian Bapaknya Yurika pun di sholatkan dan akhirnya di makamkan.

"Yurika, kamu yang sabar ya nak"."dibalik cobaan ini, Allah pasti akan memberikan jalan keluar nya". Ucap Kushina.

"iya tante, insyaallah"."insyaallah saya ikhlas tante". Ucap Yurika tapi masih nangis.

Tetapi Naruko mendapat pengelihatan batin.

"masya allah!". Ucap Naruko.

"ada apa Naruko?". Tanya Naruto.

"astagfirullah"."mas barusan Naruko dapat pengelihatan kalau aku tau kematiannya bapaknya Yurika"."kalau itu penyebabnya adalah Kakuzu si rentenir itu, tapi masih samar - samar". Ucap Naruko.

"astagfirullah". Ucap Naruto.

"bapak - bapak ibu - ibu sekalian"."mari kita bersama - sama mendoakan almarhum agar semasa hidupnya, kesalahan dan dosa - dosanya diampuni Allah SWT". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"amin". Ucap seluruh warga.

Pemakaman berjalan dengan lancar, para warga sudah pada pulang. Namun Yurika masih ada di pemakaman bersama Kimimaru.

"bapak". Ucap Yurika masih menangis sambil memegang batu nisan.

"sudahlah Yurika, kita doakan bapak kamu"."kamu harus ikhlas, inysaallah dibalik cobaan ini, Allah punya rencana yang indah". Ucap Kimimaru.

"hiks...hiks"."iya mas". Ucap Yurika.

"ya udah ayo kita pulang". Ucap Kimimaru.

"baiklah mas". Ucap Yurika.

"Yurika aku bakal bantuin kamu bayar hutang - hutangmu". Ucap Kimimaru.

"maaf gak usah mas terima kasih". Ucap Yurika.

"aku suka sama kamu Yur"."dan aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu, aku ikhlas membantumu, insyaallah"."Allah selalu memberi pahala untuk orang yang membantu sesama". Ucap Kimimaru.

Brak...

Datanglah si Kakuzu seperti biasa untuk nagih Hutang. Tetapi dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu secara kasar tanpa salam.

"eh Yurika!"."mendingan bayar hutang lo sekarang atau aku akan obrak - abrik dan ambil barang berharga lo!". Bentak Kakuzu.

"astagfirullah"."jangan membentak seperti itu!"."bapak dia baru meninggal dunia". Ucap Kimimaru.

"ahh bodo amat!"."mau dia mati, jadi hantu, itu bukan urusan gue!"."yang penting dia harus bayar hutang sama gue!". Ucap Kakuzu kasar.

"baiklah berapa hutangnya?". Tanya Kimimaru.

"900.000". Ucap Kakuzu.

"astagfirullah"."bang!"."aku cuma pinjam 300 masa harus bayar 900!!". Ucap Yurika.

"eh lu diam aja ya!"."gue gak mau rugi!"."jadi terserah gue!"."lu yang punya hutang sama gue!!". Ucap Kakuzu.

"eh lu gak bisa gitu!"."namanya membayar harus sesuai!"."jangan meninggikan bunga!". Ucap Kimimaru.

"ah bodo amat!"."sini gue obrak - abrik rumah lo". Ucap Kakuzu lalu memulai aksi brutalnya.

"jangan bang!". Teriak Yurika.

"diam!". Ucap Kakuzu lalu mendorong Yurika ke lantai.

Bak.. Buk.. Buagh..

"eh lu jangan sakitin dia atau babak belur lu!". Ucap Kimimaru memukul Kakuzu.

"eh jangan sok pahlawan ya lu!". Ucap Kakuzu lalu memukul balik.

"udah - udah!!"."aku akan bayar Hutang lu!!". Teriak Yurika.

Ternyata sisa uang beli obatnya ada 200.000 lalu diambil nya untuk dibayar hutangnya itu pada Kakuzu.

"nih uangnya!". Ucap Yurika.

"nah begitu dong"."ini 200.000 doang, kurang 700.000 nih!"."ya udah, aku bakal balik kesini buat nagih sisanya!". Ucap Kakuzu.

"ya udah mending lu pergi dari sini!"."pergi!". Ucap Kimimaru.

Lalu Kakuzu pergi dari rumah itu.

"Yurika kamu gak apa - apa?". Tanya Kimimaru.

"aku gak apa - apa mas". Ucap Yurika.

"kalau begitu, mas pamit dulu"."assalamualaikum". Ucap Kimimaru.

"Waalaikumsalam". Ucap Yurika.

Kakuzu menagih hutang pada orang yang punya hutang padanya secara kasar dan anarkis. Malamnya Kakuzu menghitung uang.

"hahaha akhirnya nih duit balik lagi". Ucap Kakuzu.

Tiba-tiba lampu rumah mati dengan sendiri. Angin berhembus kencang.

"eh jangan ngerjain gue lu!". Ucap Kakuzu.

Brak... Prank...

Suara perabotan rumah dari dapur pun jatuh.

"ini pasti angin". Gumam Kakuzu.

Selambu jendela pun terbuka tutup sendiri.

"ehh jangan kerjain gue lu!"."tunjukin siapa diri lu!". Ucap Kakuzu.

Kemudian Kakuzu lihat ke belakang dan kaget. Ternyata arwahnya bapak nya Yuriko.

"aaa!!"."setan!!!"."pergi lu!!". Teriak Kakuzu lalu pergi lari dari rumah.

Di taman Kampung seperti biasanya Teuchi. Ino dan yang lainnya pada nongkrong.

"tau gak beritanya?"."sekarang banyak penculikan anak kecil". Ucap Teuchi.

"ih ngeri banget beritanya"."Ino jadi takut". Ucap Ino.

"yah lu ngapain takut?"."pacar aja belum punya apalagi anak"."buahahahahha!!". Ucap Guy tertawa terbahak - bahak.

"ihh apaan sih bang Guy"."jodoh itu ada ditangan Allah"."pasti Ini bakalan dapet". Ucap Ino.

"mau dapat gimana"."elu aja kalau pilih pacar pilih - pilih hahahha". Ucap Kakashi tertawa.

"eh muka masker"."mendingan buka aja masker lu". Ucap Ino.

"enak aja lu". Ucap Kakashi.

"udah - udah lu pada ribut aja". Ucap Teuchi.

"minggir lu!"."pergi lu!!". Teriak Kakuzu.

"eh bang - bang!"."ini ada apaan ya?". Tanya Teuchi.

"arwah bapaknya si Yurika nge - hantuin gue!"."pergi lu sana!". Ucap Kakuzu ketakutan.

"eh bang!"."hantu dari mana"."tuh lihat aja, kagak ada!". Ucap Teuchi.

"heh!?"."iya gak ada". Ucap Kakuzu.

"hash!"."lu ngaco aja". Ucap Kakashi.

"ahh minggir - minggir!"."gue mau lewat!". Ucap Kakuzu kasar lalu pergi.

"ihh dasar tuh rentenir"."udah kasar pergi gak mau ngucapkan salam". Ucap Ino.

"udah deh biarin aja". Ucap Teuchi.

Deng...

Hantu nya bapaknya Yurika muncul lagi di taman.

"eh!"."Chi!"."lihat". Ucap Guy.

"waduh!"."hueee!"."ane kagak punya salah sama lu pak"."huweee nih yesterday nih namanya!"."jangan gangguin ane ya tuh si..si rentenir nya lari ke sana". Ucap Teuchi mewek.

Guy, Kakashi dan Ino udah pada kabur.

"woy!!"."tungguin gue!"."main tinggal aja lu!". Teriak Teuchi.

"maaf ye pak"."ane kagak ada salah!"."kaburr!!". Ucap Teuchi lagi lalu kabur ninggalin gerobaknya.

Sementara Yurika lagi termenung di halaman depan.

"pak"."Yuri kangen bapak"."kenapa bapak pergi secepat ini"."gak lama lagi bapak kan sehat"."hiks"."bapak, Yuri sedih sekali". Ucap Yurika sambil nangis.

"kalau saja Yuri ada dirumah"."pasti bapak gak akan kaya gini"."maafkan Yuri pak". Ucap Yurika nangis lagi.

"assalamualaikum Yurika". Ucap Naruto yang lewat.

"Waalaikumsalam"."mas Naruto?". Ucap Yurika.

"Yur"."ngapain kamu nangis malam - malam?". Tanya Naruto.

"aku kepikiran bapak mas"."meskipun aku sudah mengikhlaskannya tapi aku masih tetap kangen sama bapak"."sekarang aku sudah yatim piatu"."aku juga kangen sama ibu". Ucap Yurika.

"Yurika, kamu yang sabar ya"."insyaallah, Allah punya rencana yang indah dibalik semua ini"."mendingan daripada nangis, kamu doakan kedua orang tua kamu supaya bisa di tempatkan disisi Allah". Ucap Naruto.

"Amin mas"."terima kasih sudah menenangkan hatiku"."sekarang aku agak tenang sekarang". Ucap Yurika.

"sama - sama Yur". Ucap Naruto.

Di tempat lain, Kimimaru datang kerumahnya Kakuzu.

"assalamualaikum". Ucap Kimimaru.

"ada apa lu kesini?"."hah!". Bentak Kakuzu.

"nih gue bayar sisanya hutangnya Yurika"."tapi lu jangan sekali - sekali ganggu Yurika lagi!". Ucap Kimimaru.

"hmm oke". Ucap Kakuzu.

"kalau lu sampai balik lagi kerumah Yurika awas lu!"."assalamualaikum!". Ucap Kimimaru lalu pergi.

"hahaha duit nya cair lagi"."cihuyy". Ucap Kakuzu.

Tiba-tiba lampu dirumah itu mati. Barang barang berjatuhan sendiri.

"jangan kerjain gue lu!!". Teriak Kakuzu.

Deng...

"uwaaa!!!"."setan!!"."lu udah mati!!"."jangan ganggu gue!!". Ucap Kakuzu lari.

Kakuzu berlari dengan panik. Lalu tiba-tiba gak sengaja nabrak Naruto dan Naruko yang sedang berjalan.

"setan!!"."setan!!". Teriak Kakuzu.

"mas mas ada apa ini!". Ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruko dimasuki oleh sesuatu. Ya. Arwah bapaknya Yuriko yang merasukinya.

"Naruko ada apa!". Ucap Naruto.

"kamu!!"."kamu rentenir yang jahat!!"."kamu telah membunuh saya!!"."kau mendorong saya!!". Ucap Naruko yang lagi dirasuki.

"tidak!!"."lu udah mati!!"."mana mungkin lu bisa ganggu gue!!". Ucap Kakuzu lalu lari.

Kemudian setelah arwah itu pergi, Naruko pun kepalanya pusing.

"ada apa Naruko?". Tanya Naruto.

"ternyata benar mas"."yang menyebabkan kematian bapaknya mbak Yurika adalah Kakuzu si rentenir itu". Ucap Naruko.

"astagfirullah!". Ucap Naruto.

Kakuzu berlari terus dengan panik dan takut. Namun Hantu itu muncul lagi didepannya. Kakuzu terkejut dan langsung jatuh.

"enggak!!"."lu udah mati!!". Ucap Kakuzu..

Deng...

Hantu itu pun langsung mencekiknya.

"uwekk!!"."uwekk!!"."le..lepasin!!"."uwek!". Kakuzu pun tercekik.

Kakuzu pun tergeletak di jalanan dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar.

"bang Kakuzu!". Teriak Naruto dan Naruko.

"mas coba cek nadinya". Ucap Naruko.

"innalilllahi wa'innailaihi roji'un". Ucap Naruto.

Besoknya jenazah Kakuzu pun dimakamkan.

"bapak - bapak ibu - ibu sekalian"."sesungguhnya harta itu tidak dibawa mati ke akhirat"."yang dibawa mati ke akhirat adalah ilmu yang bermanfaat, iman kepada Allah, dan juga amal perbuatan kita selama ini"."nanti akan di hisab oleh Allah"."dan ditimbang kelak". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"iya pak Ustadz". Ucap Naruto.

"kalau begitu, langsung saja kita makamkan". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

Tapi saat jenazah tersebut akan dimasukkan, mereka terkejut karena banyak ular didalam liang lahat nya. Para warga pun langsung panik.

"astagfirullah"."mungkin ini adalah azab dari Almarhum saudara Kakuzu atas perbuatan semasa hidupnya". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"iya sih"."dasar rentenir jahat, kejam juga". Ucap salah seorang warga.

"tuh rasakan". Ucap warga yang lain.

"para warga sekalian"."kita tidak boleh membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal"."lebih baik kita doakan almarhum agar dosa - dosanya diampuni Allah SWT". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"amin". Ucap seluruh warga.

Setelah mendoakan Almarhum, keajaiban terjadi, ular di liang lahatnya pun hilang seketika.

"alhamdulillah"."kalau begitu ayo kita makamkan". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

Setelah Jenazah di makamkan akhirnya proses pemakamannya berjalan dengan lancar.

"hutang memang dibawa mati"."jadi kita yang punya hutang, harus dibayar"."lebih bagus lagi ketika ada orang membutuhkan pertolongan, kita memberikannya dengan ikhlas, insyaallah Allah pasti membukakan kemudahan untuk kita semua". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.

"Amin". Ucap seluruh warga.

"jadi ketika kita juga akan menagih hutang, kita juga harus menagihnya dengan baik dan sopan sesuai ajaran Allah". Ucap Ustadz Hidan.


End file.
